Le Narcisse et le Lys
by Dulanoire
Summary: Quand deux fleurs se mettent à s'aimer... D'un amour à leur image, magnifique mais éphémère... Yuri OS


**Note de l'auteur** : Je sais d'habitude je ne mets pas de notes, promis je serais rapide. C'est juste pour dire, hurler même, un énorme merci à Jyzzlobber qui a eu la patience de me corriger de me critiquer et qui a sauvé cette fic du néant des virus Internet... !

Bonne lecture ^^' (reviews?)

OOOOOOO

Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ? Elle le savait pourtant… Ça ne pouvait pas continuer et à présent elle restait là, seule sous la pluie, comme une conne. Elle s'écroula, ses cheveux flamboyants étalés autour d'elle. Ses souvenirs l'envahirent.

Leur histoire avait si bien commencé… Elle l'avait toujours connue, mais cette année… Cette année, elle avait un petit quelque chose, un truc en plus qui la faisait craquer. Sa blondeur lunaire, sa grâce digne d'une fée, son intelligence prodigieuse… Elle n'avait remarqué ces qualités que cette année – qui serait hélas la dernière passée à Poudlard. Mais comment elle-même – une Gryffondor, courtisée par le meilleur attrapeur de l'école, et fille de Moldus de surcroît – avait-elle pu tomber éperdument amoureuse d'une autre fille, une Serpentard promise à un riche sang-pur ? Seuls leurs prénoms les rapprochaient. Des noms de fleurs : le narcisse et le lys. Narcissa et Lily…

Un jour, pendant les vacances de Noël, James Potter lui fit encore des avances grossières et elle avait craqué Elle lui avait demandé de la laisser tranquille, lui dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle préférait les femmes ; après quoi elle s'était enfuie pour qu'il ne voie pas ses larmes. C'était un ami, sans plus, et elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, cependant elle était en train de devenir folle d'être ainsi sollicitée en permanence. C'était mieux ainsi.

Elle était allée se réfugier tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Normalement, cette salle à ciel ouvert était fermée pendant la journée, mais on ne traîne pas dans la bande des Maraudeurs sans apprendre quelques passages secrets ! C'était devenu son refuge depuis sa cinquième année, quand Potter se mettait à la suivre avec trop d'ardeur.

Ce jour-là, il avait beaucoup neigé et le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis blanc. Du haut de la tour le spectacle était magnifique. Alors que Lily admirait le paysage, elle avait entendu des pas légers derrière elle. Elle s'était retournée surprise et avait vu la fine silhouette de Narcissa Black se profiler à l'entrée et se diriger vers elle.

« Black ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas censée être rentrée pour passer les fêtes avec ta famille ? »

La blonde avait froncé les sourcils et fait une petite moue.

« J'ai préféré rester étudier. Ils peuvent bien se passer de moi pour un Noël ! Et puis le climat familial n'est pas très agréable en ce moment… Et toi, Evans ?

– Ma sœur Pétunia ne supporte pas le fait que je sois une sorcière, et je ne veux pas gâcher leur Noël. Je suis une étrangère dans ma propre maison…

– Je connais ça, ne t'inquiète pas… Ta sœur s'appelle Pétunia ? Encore un nom de fleur ! Mais je préfère les lys… » avait dit Narcissa en s'approchant près (et même beaucoup trop près) de la Gryffondor. « Tu ne crois pas que cette fleur est plus élégante et pure tout en étant plus… sensuelle ? Tu n'es pas d'accord, Lily… ? »

La jolie rousse avait toussoté, gênée.

« C'est moi ou tu me dragues, Black ?

– Prend mes paroles comme tu le veux… Et je t'en prie, appelle-moi Narcissa.

– Donc c'est bien de la drague ? lança t-elle sur le ton de la conversation comme indifférente

– Disons que… Je veux simplement que tu comprenne mon attirance a ton égard.

Et la Serpentard avait embrassé tendrement la Gryffondor qui lui avait rendu son baiser, passé un moment de surprise. Leurs langues avaient très vite entamé une danse douce puis plus lascive. A ce contact, la Rouge et Or n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un léger gémissement, montrant ainsi à sa partenaire qu'elle était appréciait ce traitement. Et cette dernière ne s'était pas fait prier pour approfondir encore leur étreinte. Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous la cape de Lily, la faisant frémir. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient laissées petit à petit emporter par leurs sensations… Leur folie…

Elles s'étaient aimées. Désespérément. Passionnément. Comme seules peuvent s'aimer deux adolescentes, promises à un destin déjà tout tracé, et qui voulaient en changer au moins une infime partie…

Le jour de Noël, Lily avait emmené sa Serpentard à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Là, dans une clairière, elle avait créé une sculpture éternelle, d'or et de diamant, représentant un narcisse et un lys entrelacés formant un cœur…

« C'est magnifique…

– Je trouve aussi… Ainsi, il nous restera toujours quelque chose prouvant qu'on était ensemble même quand…

– Chut, ma chérie. Profitons simplement du moment présent… »

L'hiver avait passé, comme le printemps, aussi furtivement qu'un rêve.

Mais quelque chose avait changé après pâques. Narcissa était revenue, les yeux cernés et les traits creusés. Bien sur la Gryffondor s'en était inquiétée mais la jeune fille refusait de répondre. Puis un soir, dans le noir alors qu'elle enlaçait sa lionne, elle lui avait soufflé, honteuse et désespérée : « mes parents m'ont officiellement fiancée. A Lucius Malfoy. » Lily l'avait juste serrée plus fort dans ses bras. C'était écrit…

Un soir, Narcissa avait envoyé un hibou à son amante pour lui demander de venir la rejoindre, à l'endroit où leur histoire avait commencé.

Lily, la fière Princesse des Lions était allée au rendez-vous en tremblant. Elle savait pertinemment ce que sa bien-aimée voulait lui dire…

La blonde était arrivée en avance et attendait, sous la pluie. Dès que la Gryffondor était entrée, elle avait déclaré:

« Lily. Tu te doutes de ce que je vais te dire, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ainsi, je n'ai pas pu te faire changer d'avis… Tu vas l'épouser. Supporter ses accès de colère, lui donner de beaux enfants. Et finir ta vie, loin de toutes formes de tendresse, d'amour ou de liberté !

– Calme-toi mon ange…

– Me calmer ? Mais enfin Cissy… je…

-Tu ? dit elle rapidement, presque sèchement

– Je… je t'aime… »

Une larme, transparente coula le long de la joue pâle de la Serpentard.

– Je t'aime aussi ma Lily… Je ne t'oublierais jamais. Adieu. »

Et elle était partie. La laissant seule, avec ses larmes, et ses regrets… Lily Evans hurla sa douleur. Elle souffrait tant…

Dans le parc où elle avait couru, Narcissa Black entendit le cri de celle qu'elle aimait. Ce fut ce qui délivra ses pleurs. Elle s'écroula sur l'herbe, ses longs cheveux blonds cachant son visage. L'honneur de sa famille devait passer avant tout. Avant même son bonheur… Lily… Elle pleurait comme une enfant perdue. Levant la tête vers le ciel elle se jura de ne jamais plus pleurer… sauf pour Lily ; qui régnerait à jamais dans son cœur.

Dans une clairière de la Forêt interdite, brille encore une étrange sculpture d'or et de diamant. Un narcisse et un lys…


End file.
